Abstract: The NICHD provides funds to support the work of the Federal Interagency Forum on Child and Family Statistics (Forum). The purpose of the Forum is to foster collaboration among Federal agencies that produce or use statistical data on children and, families. Specifically, the Forum seeks to improve both the quality and use of data on children and families by investigating questions of data quality, data measurement, and data integration; identifying information gaps and data inconsistencies; widening access to information about children and families through the annual publication America's Children: Key National Indicators of Well-Being and other means. Forum activities include coordinating the development and use of statistical data bases among Federal agencies; promoting communication among data producers, .researchers, and public policymakers; and addressing concerns regarding collection, ace dissemination of data.